1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless control apparatus for vehicles which wirelessly controls an apparatus located on a vehicle (hereinafter referred to as a vehicle side apparatus), and a portable unit (the location of which is hereinafter referred to as a portable unit side) used for the control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally there have been proposed various types of wireless control apparatuses for vehicles which wirelessly control a vehicle-side operating apparatus such as locking means for locking doors. A known exemplary wireless control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 5-156851 (1993). The control apparatus disclosed in 5-156851 comprises a transmission circuit, reception circuit and microcomputer provided on the vehicle side and a transmission circuit, reception circuit and ID (identification) code generating circuit provided on the portable unit side. In this wireless control apparatus, the vehicle-side transmission circuit generates search waves which are sent out to the portable unit. When the driver carrying the portable unit approaches the vehicle, the reception circuit of the portable unit receives the search waves. Then, the ID code generating circuit of the portable unit generates an ID code, and radio waves carrying the ID code information are transmitted from the transmission circuit of the portable unit to the vehicle side. When the vehicle-side reception circuit receives the radio waves from the portable unit, the vehicle-side microcomputer determines whether the ID code transmitted from the portable unit side coincides with the specific code of the vehicle. When the ID code transmitted from the portable unit side coincides with the specific code of the vehicle, in the case where the doors are locked, the microcomputer actuates an unlocking means to unlock the doors. When the ID code transmitted from the portable unit side does not coincide with the specific code of the vehicle, the unlocking means is not actuated and in the case where the doors of the vehicle are locked, the locked state is maintained.
In this wireless control apparatus, in order that the door locked state is automatically released when the driver approaches the vehicle, it is necessary to always, in other words, substantially continuously or intermittently at predetermined time intervals, send out the search waves from the vehicle side and it is necessary to always hold the portable unit in a state in which the search waves can be received.
Generally, a transmission circuit, reception circuit and microcomputer provided on the vehicle side operate from a battery power source mounted on the vehicle, and the transmission circuit, the reception circuit and the ID code generating circuit provided on the portable unit side operate from a battery power source (internal power source) incorporated in the portable unit. Therefore, in the case where the search waves are always sent out from the vehicle side, the power of the car-mounted battery power source is consumed while the search waves are being sent out, and in the case where the portable unit is held in the reception possible state, the power of the incorporated battery power source is consumed. Since the car-mounted battery power source is charged by driving the vehicle, the drain on the car-mounted battery power source for the search waves does not cause a problem. However, in the case of the incorporated battery power source, which is never charged, when the state in which the search waves can be received is maintained over a long period of time, the power of the incorporated battery power source is consumed, so that it is necessary to change the incorporated battery power source.
An object of the invention is to provide a wireless control apparatus for vehicles in which drain on an internal power source on a portable unit side is reduced so that the internal power source can last for a long period of time without being replaced.
An object of the invention is to provide a wireless control apparatus for vehicles in which the drain on an internal power source on a portable unit side is reduced so that the internal power source can last for a long period of time without being replaced.
The invention provides a portable unit of a wireless control apparatus for vehicles, comprising a start signal reception means for receiving a start signal for electromagnetic induction from a vehicle side; a reset means for generating a reset signal based on the start signal received by the start signal reception means; a memory means for storing vehicle information; a communication signal transmitting means for transmitting a communication signal to the vehicle side; a control means for controlling operation of the communication signal transmitting means; and an operation power switching means for selecting between a signal power operation mode in which the portable unit operates from electric power obtained from the start signal and a power source operation mode in which the portable unit operates from an internal power source.
In the case where the start signal from the vehicle side is received in the signal power operation mode, the control means operates from the electric power obtained from the start signal, while the control means is reset by the reset signal of the reset means generated based on the start signal. Thereafter the operation power switching means switches from the signal power operation mode to the power source operation mode. Accordingly, the control means operates from the internal power source and the communication signal transmitting means transmits to the vehicle side the vehicle information stored in the memory means.
According to the invention, the portable unit operates in the signal power operation mode, in which the portable unit operates from the electric power obtained from the start signal from the vehicle side, and in the power source operation mode in which the portable unit operates from the internal power source. In a standby state, in which the start signal from the vehicle side is received, the portable unit is held in the signal power operation mode. Therefore, in the standby state, the power of the internal power source of the portable unit is substantially not consumed, so that the internal power source can be used for a long period of time without being replaced. When the start signal from the vehicle side is received under this standby state, since the portable unit is held in the signal power operation mode, the control means operates from the electric power obtained from the start signal and the reset means generates the reset signal based on the start signal to reset the control means. Then, the operation power switching means switches from the signal power operation mode to the power source operation mode, so that the control means operates from the internal power source. As described above, since the portable unit operates from the internal power source when the driver approaches the vehicle, the internal power source can be effectively used and the portable unit operates from sufficient power when used.
The invention is characterized in that the portable unit comprises a communication signal reception means for receiving a communication signal from the vehicle side. The communication signal from the vehicle side includes a vehicle-side identification code, whereas the vehicle information stored in the memory means includes a portable-unit-side identification code. When the communication signal reception means receives the communication signal from the vehicle side, the control means compares the vehicle-side identification code included in the communication signal and the portable-unit-side identification code. When the vehicle-side identification code included in the communication signal and portable-unit-side identification code are different, the operation power switching means switches from the power source operation mode to the signal power operation mode, whereby the operation of the control means is stopped.
According to the invention, the communication signal from the vehicle side includes the vehicle-side identification code. The portable unit includes the communication signal reception means for receiving the communication signal from the vehicle side and the memory means in which the portable-unit-side identification code is stored. When the communication signal from the vehicle side is received by the communication signal reception means of the portable unit, the control means compares the vehicle-side identification code included in the communication signal and the portable-unit-side identification code. When the identification codes are different, the operation of the controller is stopped, and the portable unit is placed in a reception signal waiting state. In other words, switching to the signal power source operation mode is performed. Therefore, when the identification codes are different, the operation of the portable unit is stopped, and the drain on the internal power source can further be reduced.
The portable unit of the invention further comprises a carrier sensing means for determining a reception condition of the communication signal. When a detection signal level of the communication signal received by the communication signal reception means is not lower than a predetermined level, the carrier sensing means generates a communication possible signal. When the generation of the communication possible signal is not performed continuously for a predetermined time, the operation power switching means switches from the power source operation mode to the signal power operation mode. Accordingly, the operation of the control means is stopped.
According to the invention, the portable unit is provided with the carrier sensing means. The carrier sensing means determines the detection signal level of the communication signal received by the communication signal reception means, and generates the communication possible signal when the signal level is not lower than the predetermined level. Consequently, when the driver approaches the vehicle, the detection signal level of the communication signal received by the communication signal reception means increases and the carrier sensing means generates the communication possible signal, so that communication of the communication signal between the portable unit and the vehicle side can be performed. When the driver moves away from the vehicle, the detection signal level of the communication signal received by the communication signal reception means decreases and the generation of the communication possible signal is finished. When the generation of the communication possible signal is not performed continuously for the predetermined time, the operation power switching means switches from the power source operation mode to the signal power operation mode, so that the operation of the control means is finished. Therefore, when the driver is away from the vehicle for the predetermined time, the portable unit is placed in the reception signal waiting state and the operation of the portable unit is stopped, so that the drain on the internal power source can be reduced.
The invention provides a wireless control apparatus for vehicles which wirelessly controls an apparatus on a vehicle side by the use of a portable unit. The apparatus comprises, on the vehicle side, a start signal transmission module for transmitting a start signal for electromagnetic induction, a vehicle-side communication signal reception means for receiving a communication signal from the portable unit side, and a vehicle-side control means for controlling the operation of the vehicle-side apparatus, the start signal transmission module and the vehicle-side communication signal reception means. The apparatus comprises, on the portable unit side, a start signal reception means for receiving the start signal from the start signal transmission module, a reset means for generating a reset signal based on the start signal received by the start signal reception means, a portable-unit-side memory means for storing vehicle information, a portable-unit-side communication signal transmitting means for transmitting a communication signal to the vehicle side, a portable-unit-side control means for controlling operation of the portable-unit-side communication signal transmitting means, and an operation power switching means for selecting between a signal power operation mode in which the portable unit operates from electric power obtained from the start signal and a power source operation mode in which the portable unit operates from an internal power source.
In the case where the start signal from the start signal transmission module provided on the vehicle side is received by the start signal reception means of the portable unit in the signal power operation mode, the portable-unit-side control means operates from the electric power obtained from the start signal, while the portable-unit-side control means is reset by the reset signal of the reset means generated based on the start signal. Thereafter, the operation power switching means switches from the signal power operation mode to the power source operation mode. Accordingly, the portable-unit-side control means operates from the internal power source and the portable-unit-side communication signal transmitting means transmits the vehicle information stored in the portable-unit-side memory means to the vehicle-side communication signal reception means.
According to the invention, on the vehicle side is provided the start signal transmission module for transmitting the start signal for electromagnetic induction. On the portable unit side are provided the start signal reception means for receiving the start signal from the vehicle side and the operation power switching means for selecting between the signal power operation mode and the power source operation mode. In the standby state, in which the start signal from the vehicle is received, the portable unit is held in the signal power operation mode. Therefore, the power of the internal power source of the portable unit is substantially not consumed. When the start signal from the vehicle-side communication signal transmitting means is received by the portable-unit-side start signal reception means in the standby state, since the portable unit is held in the signal power operation mode, the portable-unit-side control means operates from direct current obtained by rectifying the start signal, and the reset means generates the reset signal based on the start signal, so that the portable-unit-side control means is reset. Then, the operation power switching means switches from the signal power operation mode to the power source operation mode, so that the portable-unit-side control means operates from the internal power source. As described above, since the portable unit operates from the internal power source when the driver approaches the vehicle, the internal power source can effectively be used so that the portable unit operates from sufficient power when used.
The invention is characterized in that the wireless control apparatus for vehicles further comprises, on the vehicle side, a vehicle-side memory means in which a vehicle-side identification code is stored, and a vehicle-side communication signal transmitting means for transmitting a communication signal from the vehicle side, wherein the communication signal from the vehicle side includes the vehicle-side identification code.
The invention is further characterized in that the portable unit comprises a portable-unit-side communication signal reception means for receiving the communication signal from the vehicle-side communication signal transmitting means, and wherein the vehicle information stored in the portable-unit-side memory means includes a portable-unit-side identification code.
Upon receipt of the communication signal from the vehicle-side communication signal transmitting means by the portable-unit-side communication signal reception means, the portable-unit-side control means compares the vehicle-side identification code included in the communication signal and the portable-unit-side identification code. In the case where the vehicle-side identification code included in the communication signal and the portable-unit-side identification code are different, the operation power switching means switches from the power source operation mode to the signal power operation mode, whereby the operation of the control means is stopped.
According to the invention, the communication signal from the vehicle includes the vehicle-side identification code. The portable unit includes the communication signal reception means for receiving the communication signal from the vehicle side and the memory means in which the portable-unit-side identification code is stored. When the portable-unit-side communication signal reception means receives the communication signal transmitted from the vehicle-side communication signal transmitting means, the portable-unit-side control means compares the vehicle-side identification code included in the communication signal and the portable-unit-side identification code. When the identification codes are different, the operation of the control means is stopped, and the portable unit is placed in a reception signal waiting state. In other words, switching to the signal power source operation mode is performed, so that the drain on the internal power source can be reduced.
The portable unit of the invention further comprises a portable-unit-side carrier sensing means for determining a reception condition of the communication signal from the vehicle-side communication signal transmitting means. In the case where a detection signal level of the reception signal received by the portable-unit-side communication signal reception means is not lower than a predetermined level, the carrier sensing means generates a communication possible signal. When the generation of the communication possible signal is not performed continuously for a predetermined time, the operation power switching means switches from the power source operation mode to the signal power operation mode, whereby the operation of the control means is stopped.
According to the invention, the portable unit is provided with the carrier sensing means. The carrier sensing means determines the detection signal level of the communication signal received by the portable-unit-side communication signal reception means, and generates the communication possible signal when the signal level is not lower than the predetermined level. Consequently, when the driver approaches the vehicle, the detection signal level of the communication signal received by the portable-unit-side communication signal reception means increases and the carrier sensing means generates the communication possible signal. When the driver moves away from the vehicle, the detection signal level of the communication signal received by the portable-unit-side communication signal reception means decreases and the generation of the communication possible signal is finished. When the generation of the communication possible signal is not performed continuously for the predetermined time, the operation power switching means switches from the power source operation mode to the signal power operation mode, so that the operation of the control means is finished.
It is characterized in that the start signal transmission module is provided with a composite antenna comprising a loop antenna and a ferrite bar antenna, and that regions having a high transmitting/receiving sensitivity of directivities of the loop antenna and the ferrite bar antenna are substantially perpendicular to each other.
According to the invention, the start signal transmission module is provided with the composite antenna, and since the composite antenna comprises the loop antenna and the ferrite bar antenna whose directivities are substantially perpendicular to each other, the directivity of the composite antenna can be increased with a comparatively simple structure and the design and the installation of the antenna are facilitated.
The invention is characterized in that the composite antenna is incorporated in a side mirror apparatus provided on a driver side of the vehicle, and that the side mirror apparatus is pivotable between a folded position where the side mirror apparatus is situated along the vehicle and an unfolded position where the side mirror apparatus outwardly protrudes from the vehicle in a lateral direction.
According to the invention, the composite antenna is incorporated in the side mirror apparatus provided on the driver side of the vehicle. When the driver carrying the portable unit approaches the driver-side door, the start signal from the composite antenna incorporated in the side mirror is received by the portable unit, so that the reception of the start signal is ensured. Under a condition where the side mirror is held in the folded position, the start signal from the composite antenna is outwardly sent out in the lateral direction of the driver-side door of the vehicle, so that the start signal from the vehicle side can be received by the portable unit with reliability.
The invention is characterized in that the vehicle-side apparatus is locking means for locking a door of the vehicle, that a proximity sensor is provided in association with the driver-side door of the vehicle, and that upon receipt of the information on the vehicle stored in the portable-unit-side memory means by the vehicle-side communication signal reception means, the vehicle-side control means is placed in a control waiting state, and when the proximity sensor generates a detection signal in the control waiting state, the vehicle-side control means releases the locking by the locking means.
According to the invention, the vehicle-side apparatus is the locking means for locking a door of the vehicle and the proximity sensor is provided in association with the driver-side door of the vehicle. Consequently, when the driver approaches the proximity sensor in the control waiting state, the proximity sensor generates the detection signal, so that the vehicle-side control means releases the locking by the locking means. Thus, the door locked state can be released without performing any operation.
The invention is characterized in that the vehicle-side apparatus includes, in addition to the locking means, any one of opening and closing means for opening and closing a trunk of the vehicle, side mirror actuation means for unfolding and folding the side mirror apparatus, and car-mounted apparatus actuation means for actuating a car-mounted apparatus.
According to the invention, in addition to the locking and unlocking of the door, any one of the opening and closing the trunk of the vehicle, the folding of the side mirror and the actuation of a car-mounted apparatus can be performed by the use of the portable unit.
The invention portable unit of the invention comprises voltage monitoring means for monitoring a voltage of the internal power source. When the voltage of the internal power source decreases to a predetermined value or lower, the portable-unit-side control means generates a control switching signal and the operation power switching means switches from the power source operation mode to the signal power operation mode based on the control switching signal. Additionally, the vehicle-side control means actuates the start signal transmission module based on the control switching signal from the portable unit side and the portable-unit-side control means operates from the electric power obtained from a power signal from the start signal transmission module.
According to the invention, the voltage monitoring means for monitoring the voltage of the internal power source of the portable unit is provided and when the voltage of the internal power source becomes the predetermined value or lower, the operation mode of the portable unit is switched from the power source operation mode to the signal power operation mode and the vehicle-side control means actuates the start signal transmission module. Consequently, the power signal from the start signal transmission module is transmitted to the portable unit and the portable-unit-side control means operates from the electric power obtained from the power signal, so that even when the internal power source is exhausted, the portable unit can be operated by the power signal from the vehicle side.
The invention provides a portable unit of a wireless control apparatus for vehicles. The apparatus comprises a direct current power generating means for generating direct current power upon receipt of a signal for electromagnetic induction, an internal power source, a memory means for storing vehicle information, a communication signal transmitting means for transmitting a communication signal, a control means for the portable unit for reading out the information stored in the memory means and causing the communication signal transmitting means to transmit the read-out information as a communication signal, and an operation power switching means. The operation power switching means selects, in response to an output of the direct current power generating means, a signal power operation mode for the portable unit where electric power from the internal power source is not supplied to the communication signal transmitting means and the control means in the case of the absence of output from the direct current power generating means. The operation power switching means selects in the presence of output from the direct current power generating means, a power source operation mode for the portable unit where the electric power from the internal power source is supplied to the communication signal transmitting means and the control means.
The invention provides a wireless control apparatus for vehicles which wirelessly controls an apparatus on a vehicle side by the use of a portable unit. The apparatus comprises a vehicle-side operation apparatus, a transmitting module for generating a signal for electromagnetic induction, a vehicle-side reception means for receiving a portable-unit-side communication signal, and a vehicle-side control means in response to an output from the vehicle-side reception means, for causing the vehicle-side operation apparatus to carry out a predetermined operation. The vehicle-side operation apparatus, the transmitting module, the vehicle-side reception means and the vehicle-side control means being mounted on a vehicle. The portable unit comprises a direct current power generating means for generating direct current power upon receipt of a signal for electromagnetic induction, an internal power source, a memory means for storing vehicle information, a communication signal transmitting means for transmitting a communication signal, a control means for the portable unit for reading out the information stored in the memory means and causing the communication signal transmitting means to transmit the read-out information as a communication signal, and an operation power switching means. The operation power switching means selects, in response to an output of the direct current power generating means, a signal power operation mode for the portable unit where electric power from the internal power source is not supplied to the communication signal transmitting means and the control means in the case of the absence of output from the direct current power generating means. The operational power switching means selects, in the presence of output from the direct current power generating means, a power source operation mode for the portable unit where the electric power from the internal power source is supplied to the communication signal transmitting means and the control means.
According to the invention, upon receipt of the signal for electromagnetic induction from the transmitting module mounted on the vehicle by the direct current power generating means of the portable unit, direct current power is generated. Due to the electric power, the operation power switching means is shifted from the signal power operation mode to the power source operation mode. Thereby the electric power from the internal power source of the portable unit is supplied to the portable-unit-side communication signal transmitting means and the portable unit control means, whereby the vehicle information read out from the memory is transmitted. The communication signal from the portable-unit-side communication signal transmitting means is received by the vehicle-side reception means mounted on the vehicle, and the vehicle-side control means causes the vehicle-side operation apparatus to carry out the predetermined operation. Thus, in the case where the signal for electromagnetic induction is not received, the portable unit is put into the signal power operation mode, and the electric power from the internal power source is not supplied to the portable-unit-side communication signal transmitting means nor to the control means for the portable unit. As a result, the drain on the internal power source can be reduced when the signal for electromagnetic induction is not received by the direct current power generating means.